Enterra Island
Enterra Island is the only known landmass left on planet Earth where the human race still live and prosper. It is on this proportionally small piece of land upon which the last known civilisation of human kind is being rebuilt in what has become known as the Earthrise. Berufsunfähigkeitsversicherung Introduction The island of Enterra is a small landmass that survived the brunt of the horrible cataclysms that left the rest of the planet uninhabitable, though its local flora and fauna have become severely deformed and mutated. However, the precious natural resources on the island remain easily available for extraction and exploitation, which allowed the island to become a suitable home for nascent human society. Along with the myriad opportunities, the island was also home to countless perils. The abundance of dangerously mutated plants and animals and limited resources forced early settlers to abandon the exploration of much of the island. Even after overcoming many initial hardships Sal Vitas' government chose to focus on its conflict with Noir, further neglecting the exploration of the unknown territories, leaving many parts of the Old Town and other remnants of the pre-Purification civilization uncharted. Only a handful of areas on the island have been reclaimed from the dangerous environment – the central hub of Sal Vitas, its neighboring residential clusters and beach resort, and the industrial area left over from the founding of the first settlements. Yet the periphery of these territories is shrouded not by the deformed biosphere, but by the dark inclinations of human nature. Criminal organizations blatantly control life in these areas.http://play-earthrise.com/enterra.php Locations Sal Vitas Sal Vitas promises a society void of corruption or crime existing without wars, famine or poverty. Every hard-working citizen is given access to all benefits, including private protection and full property insurance, a clean and healthy environment to live and develop, and most of all personal achievements fairly evaluated. And while all residents work for themselves, they do so to provide common welfare to all. This is seen as the only way for the society to strengthen its bonds, and resist any risk and harmful influence that could undermine the structure of the city. Humans have learned their lesson, or so it seems....http://play-earthrise.com/enterra.php?title=1 Old Town A series of ruined residential, industrial and administrative complexes, Old Town was once home to a thriving community of the pre-Purification age. Oblivious to the impending cataclysm, the people of Old Town were unaware of the construction of the secret Protogenetic Asylum, which at the time was disguised simply as "standard mining operations"...http://play-earthrise.com/enterra.php?title=2 Exodus Island Southeast of Sal Vitas is Exodus Island, a small island off the coast the first settlers originated. Huge investments saw the establishment of an underground facility at the base of an active volcano, at its core was the Human Consciousness Data Storage center, known commonly as the Librarium, Adorning the entrance of the complex is an inscription that has become a symbol both of the rebirth of humanity, and the reason that humanity has overcome the madness and destruction of the past: "Humans learn to fly not when they deny gravity, but when they realize it, accept it and learn to overcome it"...http://play-earthrise.com/enterra.php?title=3 Industrial Area The industrial area occupies the most remote parts of the island, away from the quiet, arranged society in Sal Vitas. The area's environment is shaped by the nonstop manufacture of goods and raw material processing. Day or night, work never stops...http://play-earthrise.com/enterra.php?title=4 Eastern Gardens Known as one of the most exotic places in Sal Vitas, Eastern Gardens truly has it all, as their inhabitants proudly would attest. A new black market has become a bone of contention for the residents and the government, however. A once perfectly organized community has become a hive of thieves...http://play-earthrise.com/enterra.php?title=5 The Nest The original settlement of the Pioneers on the main island, the Nest was built in a short time, with no consideration of comfort or luxury. The Founders needed little else besides shelter from the hostile environment and a place to call their own. It received its name from its wide platforms perched atop giant columns upon the floor of a deep crater, a giant scar left on the island from the days of an equally ancient war...http://play-earthrise.com/enterra.php?title=12 External Links Crowd-Sourced map that anyone can edit